Young Love
by wemmagleek719
Summary: A young Will and Emma meet in high school and fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Young Love**

Will Schuester was a sophomore at McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. Will was a popular jock who played on the football team but he had a talent that he didn't want to share and that was singing. To Will singing was for girls or for guys who were gay, he thought he would loose his popularity if his friends found out. Will loved to sing he would sing in the shower or in the car but never in front of his friends. One day Will was walking down the hallways of McKinley and heard a beautiful voice coming from the choir room, Will walked over to the room to see who was singing. As he approached the door he saw a unfamiliar red head singing, Will was mesmerized by her beauty. Will had never seen a girl as beautiful as she was and Will just stood there watching her even when she did stop singing. Will had never seen her here at the school before but he wanted to meet her and know who she was, so he waited.

The door to the choir room opened and he walked up to her. "I heard you singing in there, your really good" Will smiled shyly.

"Thank you very much"

"Are you new here? I've never seem you here before?"

"Yeah today is my first day, my dad got transferred from Virginia. If we had it our way we would of waited till the start of a new semester. Its hard to start at a new school almost 3 weeks into the first semester."

"Well my name is Will Schuester and I would love to help you out if you need a friend."

"My name is Emma Pillsbury and that would be really great thank you." Emma smiled.

"Sounds great" Will said as they began walking outside.

As they stepped outside the school Emma saw her mom waiting for her in the car. "Well my mom is here to take me home. So I guess I will see you in school tomorrow" Emma smiled.

"Ok see you tomorrow! Have a great rest of your night Emma." Will said as he opened the car door for her and then closed it and waved to her.

Emma was speechless; she never felt this way around a guy and her mother noticed. "Ah young love"

"What was that mom?"

"Young love, I know it when I see it"

"Mom I just met him, this isn't love"

"It isn't now but it will be as time passes, I can see it in your eyes and his. You won't admit it now but you definitely like him and so does he and can I just say he is a very handsome young man"

"I know he is so good looking" Emma said blushing not realizing she said that out loud and her mother gave her that 'I told you so' look.

"Well darling I definitely think you are going to end up liking it here in Lima"

"Oh yeah I think I'm going to love it here"

The next day Emma saw Will and ended up having lunch together. Will and Emma laughed and talked the whole hour, they were both enjoying the time they spent together. As they packed up there lunches Will became fidgety like he had something important to say.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh well I did have something I needed to ask you…I, I know it's kind of soon to be asking you this…but homecoming is in a few weeks and I wanted to…well you see I really like talking to you…and you know I wanted to see if you…you know want to go to the dance with me?" Will said nervously thinking she would say no because it was too soon.

"You want to take me...to the school dance?" Emma said as Will nodded looking down in his lap, too scared to look her in the eyes. "I would be honored to go to homecoming with you Will." Emma smiled and all of a sudden Will perked up happy and excited that she said yes.

"Really? You really want to go with me!"

"Of course I would love to go with you, why wouldn't I?"

"Well I don't know I figured since you just met me yesterday, you might of thought it was too soon"

"Will it's a school dance, it's not like you just proposed marriage to me" Emma giggled.

"I know I was just nervous asking you cause I really do like you Emma, I know I have only known you for a day but I want to get to know you more"

"I like you also Will and I would love to get to know more of you"

"Would you maybe like to on Friday…go on a…a"

"Date?" Emma giggled

"Yeah" Will blushed "I'm sorry I seem so nervous around you I promise I'm not always like this"

"I understand Will" Emma smiled resting her hand on top of his "I would love to go out with you on Friday" Emma smiled as she grabbed her bag and she kissed his cheek and left leaving a stunned Will in his seat. Will felt on top of the world, Emma said yes to a date and a date to the school dance in a few weeks, Will couldn't be any happier then he was right now.

At the end of the day Emma ran out to her mom's car "Mom he asked me out for Friday night and he asked me to the school dance in a few weeks!" Emma said happily.

"Oh Emma! I'm so thrilled to hear that! This is your first school dance with a boy, I guess this means we have to go dress shopping!"

"Oh no mom, I can wear a dress I alrea-"

"No you will not this is a special occasion and we will be getting you a new dress!"

"Thank you so much mom!" Emma said leaning over the enter console to hug her mom.

"Anything for my little girl, of course your not so little anymore. You are turning into a fine young woman Emma"

"Well I had the best mother teaching me everything I needed to know" Emma laughed.

**Later that night at Will's house**

"Mom can we talk?" Will asked his mother

"Of course honey. Is something wrong?"

"No everything is great!" Will smiled

"Oh I know this look, it's a girl isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Her name is Emma Pillsbury, she has beautiful red hair, I can't even begin to describe how pretty she is, mom. I heard her singing in the choir room and that's what attracted me to her. I asked her on a date for Friday and she's also my date for homecoming. I have never been so nervous for a date mom, you have no idea, I'm afraid of saying or doing something wrong. I don't want to screw this up cause she is really special."

"Sweetie the only thing I can say to you is to just be yourself. Just be your wonderful self and that's what she will love the most about you."

"Thanks mom" Will said hugging his mother.

"Anytime, I'm happy for you honey"

Will and Emma had lunch everyday and hung out every other day that week after school. Will and Emma didn't know it at the time but they were slowly falling in love. Friday came quickly and Emma was thankful for that, as she was getting nervous for her first date with Will. Will told Emma he was going to take her to some of the attractions in Lima to show her Lima since she was new there. Emma was excited to explore Lima with Will; since Will grew up there he knew everything about the small town.

It was six at night when the doorbell rang and Emma went to answer the door and there Will was standing there in a dress shirt and pants and holding a single red rose "Hi Will, please come on in" Emma said stepping out of the doorway for Will to come in.

"Thank you, and this is for you" Will smiled looking at Emma and handed her the rose "You look really pretty tonight"

"Thank you" Emma blushed at his comment. Emma's mother walked into the hallway. "Oh and this is my mom, mom this is Will"

"Very nice to meet you Mrs. Pillsbury"

"Oh please call me Rose" Rose said shaking Will's hand "So what are you two going to be doing tonight?"

"I thought I would take Emma to the park here in Lima and show her some of the places here"

"Sounds fun, you two have fun and be home by midnight" Rose said

"I will make sure she is home on time" Will smiled as he shook Rose's hand once again and then he opened the door for Emma and they headed out on their first date. "The park is walking distance from here are you ok with walking there?"

"Of course, sounds fun"

Will and Emma talked the whole way to the park and when they got to the park they saw that they had a carnival going on. "Wow that looks like fun! I have never been to a carnival before!"

"Well I guess today will be your first time" Will smiled

Will and Emma walked to the fair and Will played a baseball toss game and won Emma a teddy bear. "Do you like rides?"

"Oh I love them!"

"Great would you like to go on the Ferris wheel"

"Yeah sounds amazing!"

On the ride Will grazed the top of Emma's hand with his and Emma took the hint and gladly accepted and she laced her fingers with his. Will looked over at Emma and smiled at her glad that she was now holding his hand.

By the end of the night Will and Emma went on every ride there and ate food and enjoyed each other's company. Will and Emma were really enjoying her first date and didn't want to see the night end. As they were walking back Will noticed Emma was cold and he took his jacket off and put it over Emma's shoulders.

"Thank you" Emma smiled at Will for his kind gesture. Emma's hand soon returned into Will's hand. They soon arrived back to Emma's house "I had a really fun time tonight, I can't wait to do this again" Emma smiled.

"I'm glad you had fun, I had a lot of fun also" Will wanted to lean in to kiss her but wasn't sure if he should but he didn't need to think much longer as Emma leaned over and kissed Will. The kiss took them to a whole different world of bliss, it was that kind of kiss that Will and Emma would soon never forget. At that moment Will and Emma knew they were meant for each other, yes they weren't going to say it to each other but they were thinking it. Emma said goodbye to Will and walked into her house. Emma closed the front door and leaned up against it trying to regain her balance.

"Hi Emma, how was you date" Rose smiled at the sight of her daughter in love.

"Oh mom it was amazing absolutely amazing. Mom he is just wonderful he is so sweet, kind and so handsome. Oh mom when he kissed me, I was weak in the knees and I forgot about everything around me. I have never felt like this around a guy before its amazing."

"Lets go sit in the living room I made you a little snack so we could talk about your date, I know you wont be going to bed anytime soon" Rose laughed

"No I won't be" Emma laughed "I'm so happy I feel like I might burst in excitement!"

"I can tell honey, and he seemed like a nice boy, hopefully I will be seeing more of him around"

"Oh I hope so! Oh I hope so…is it just me or is it really hot in here?"

Rose laughed "No honey that's all you"

"Mom is this really what love feels like?"

"If you feel on top of the world and can do anything or can't stop thinking of him and when the guy loves you for you and all of you even the bad stuff then yes"

"Mom, I'm in love then"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue this. Also if anyone has any cute idea for date nights for them, then you can tell me, since they will have a lot of dates through out this story and I can use all the help I can get! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Young Love **

**Chapter 2**

A young Will arrived home after one of the best dates of his life and he felt like the happiest man in the world.

"Hey Will how was your date?" Will's mother asked.

"It was the best date of my life, I can't even start to explain how wonderful it was"

"I'm very happy for you Will" Wills mother said "So when do your father and I meet this wonderful girl" She smiled at him.

"I don't know probably at homecoming, since we will be needing a ride there"

"Sounds good, can't wait to meet her"

"I can't wait for you to meet her also mom you will love her I know it"

"Will as long as you are happy and she treats you well then I will love her cause that's all I want for you is to be happy"

"Thanks mom. Now I just wish I didn't have to wait till Monday to see her again"

"You should call her tomorrow. Just call her and tell her you had a fun time tonight and then just talk to her and see how it goes"

"I don't know I just don't want to scare her off" Will was then interrupted by the phone ringing.

Will's mom went to answer and smile "Sure he is right here" She handed the phone to Will "It's Emma" She smiled

Will grabbed the phone "Hey Emma"

"Hey Will I know there is some crazy rule about how your suppose to wait a few days to call your date but I just wanted to thank you again for tonight I had a lot of fun tonight"

"I had a lot of fun tonight also, and thanks for calling, I think that wait a few days to call is over-rated" Will smiled

"I agree it is definitely over-rated"

"I also think that waiting a few days to see your date is also over rated"

"Will, are you asking me out on another date?" Emma giggled

"Yes I am"

"Well good I'm glad because I don't want to wait till Monday to see you again" Emma smiled

"Alright sounds good what would you like to do"

"Well how about we do something simple, like maybe I could just come over and we could just watch a movie"

"Sounds perfect"

"What movie would you like to watch?" Emma asked

"How about you pick the movie"

"It's your house Will, you should pick it out"

"I insist you pick it this time and next time I will choose"

Emma smiled at his kind offer "What kind of movies do you like?"

"I'm sure I will like any movie you pick out"

"Alright then, I will see you tomorrow then"

"Ok see you tomorrow."

"Ok see you tomorrow Will. Have a good night"

"Alright sweet dreams Emma"

"After tonight I will have sweet dreams for sure" Emma smiled

"Me to" Will said hanging up the phone once they said there goodbyes.

Will was excited for tomorrow and was happy Emma called to ask him if they could hang out again despite the three day rule. Will and Emma both went to sleep with smiles on there faces that night and they were both excited to see where their relationship was going to take them.

**Next Day**

Will was anxiously waiting for Emma's arrival and couldn't wait for her to get here. The door bell rang and Will went to answer and there Emma stood beautiful as ever. "Hey Emma"

"Hi Will how are you?"

"Great! How are you today?"

"Better now that I'm here" Emma smiled "I brought a few of my favorite movies over"

Will looked through them and one stuck out at him "I love signing in the rain! Its my favorite musical. Whenever I'm sick my mom puts this tape in the player, it makes me feel better" Will smiled.

"I love it also, I'm a big fan of musicals"

"Me to!" Will got excited as they both discovered something knew about each other.

"I'm actually surprised you like musicals many guys especially at this age don't like musicals"

"I love them, I love to sing also"

"Oh really! I never knew that, why don't you join the glee club with me! We could really use a male lead singer."

"I'm the quarterback on the football team, Emma. I can't do that with out my team making fun of me"

"Who cares what they think Will. Your real friends are the ones that will stand by you and support you in what ever you do. They are not your real friends if they can't support you."

"I know and don't get me wrong but I would love to follow my dreams but I'm afraid of the reaction from my friends."

"Well just remember you have to be happy with what you want to do with the rest of your life, you have to follow your dreams." Emma smiled as she reached over to hold Will's hand. "No matter what your friends think about you and your career choice, I will stand by you no matter what and support you"

"Really?" Will pulled Emma into the living room and sat on the couch with her "Can I ask you something Emma?"

"Of course anything"

"I want to be completely honest with how I feel about you Emma. You are the sweetest and kindest person I know. From the moment I met you, you had taken my breath away. I felt an instant attraction to you and I hope you feel the same way." Will said nervously hoping he didn't step forward to fast in the relationship. Will looked up and noticed tears in Emma's eyes "Oh Emma I didn't mean to upset you I just wanted to tell you how I really felt about you…I knew that was moving to fast"

"You think I'm upset…I'm nowhere near upset! That was the most beautiful thing a guy has ever said to me! I'm speechless but I really like you Will and I want to see where this relationship takes us"

"So you really like me?" Will smiled

"Does this answer your question?" Emma smiled as she leaned in to kiss Will. Emma moved her hand up to the back of head and deepened the kiss.

That's when Will's mother decided to walk in the room. "Will, What time was Emma comi-" Wills mom saw them kissing and Will and Emma pulled away from each other "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were already here" She walked over to Will and Emma "My name is Janet, I'm so happy to finally meet you, Will has told me so much about you that I feel like I already know you" Janet smiled

"Mom" Will groaned blushing at his mothers comment.

"Oh honey I'm sure its fine with Emma that you have been talking about you especially when its all good things"

"It's really ok Will, I talk about you all the time to my mom" Emma smiled as she held his hand reassuring him that it was ok.

"Well I will let you two go on with your date, just pretend like I'm not even here"

"Sorry about my mom" Will said slightly embarrassed

"Oh don't be sorry Will, my mom can be the same way"

"Well soon you will be meeting my dad, he should be home any moment"

"Oh that's great can't wait to meet him" Emma said with a forced smile.

"By the way I've been meaning to ask you but how come I haven't met your father yet?"

"Oh you will soon hopefully, just not yet" Emma said

Will could tell something was wrong with Emma "Emma, what's wrong?"

Tears began to form in her eyes "Remember when I told you my dad's job transferred us here" Emma asked as Will shook his head "Well I sort of lied, he got transferred hospitals" Emma took a deep breath before continuing "I just didn't want to tell you something like this so soon after meeting you but my dad has cancer and they have better hospitals up here and he needed doctors that specialized in this type of cancer"

"Oh my gosh, Emma I'm so sorry" Will said pulling Emma into a hug which she gladly accepted

"I really didn't want to bring this up so soon cause I didn't want to start our relationship off with such a heavy topic"

"Emma you can tell me anything ok? I don't care how heavy the topic is, you can come to me about anything."

"Thank you so much Will, and I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you on our date"

"Don't be sorry Emma I understand" Will said kissing the top of Emma's head "Now lets take our minds off that and watch a movie"

"Sounds good" Emma said as they got comfortable on the couch. Emma cuddled up into Will's side and rested her head on his shoulder and she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Is this ok?" Emma asked looking up at Will.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect" Will said wrapping his arm around her. They watched through the entire movie and enjoyed the closeness. Will and Emma never even saw his father walk in, they were so caught up in the moment. After the movie finished they just remained where they were, in each other's arms and just talked and laughed.

Janet walked in and loved seeing her son so happy. "Emma would you like to stay for dinner tonight?"

Emma glanced up at Will who smiled at her and slightly nodded his head. "Yeah that would be great thank you. I will just have to call my mom and tell her that I won't be home for dinner. Could I please borrow the phone?"

"Oh of course dear" Janet said handing Emma the phone. Emma called home and informed her mother on her dinner plans and then went back to join Will on the couch.

"I'm glad your staying for dinner"

"Me to, I'm glad your mother invited me"

"She likes you I can tell, she never did this for my ex"

"Oh really why didn't she like your ex"

"I don't know if we should be talking about my ex, it seems kinda weird"

"I'm ok with it, but if your not comfortable then that's fine"

"I dated Terri Del Monico"

"Cherrios head cheerleader, Terri Del Monico? You dated her?"

"Yeah worst time of my life. She was always mean and told me what to do. Terri was the only person who knew I could sing after she accidently over heard me. She yelled at me saying to never sing again because it would ruin her reputation, she didn't care about me I was just to help her reputation"

"That's horrible Will! I knew she was mean but I can't believe she would treat you like that!"

"I broke up with her after that happened and she was not happy one bit as you could imagine. Terri went around and told everyone she broke up with me because once again she didn't want me to 'ruin' her reputation"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Just so you know I would never treat you like that, I would never hold you back from your dreams"

"I know you would never be that cruel to me, you the sweetest and kindest person" Emma leaned over and kissed him "You're also a great kisser" Will laughed.

Will and Emma were having a lot of fun that night. Both of them felt like they have been going out for years but really they have only known each other a week.

After dinner Will walked Emma home. "You know Will you should really tryout for Glee club, even if your friends don't like it you can make new friends in the glee club"

"I just don't know"

"Just think about it Will, I wont be mad if you don't join. Football is also important to you also and I know that and it's fine."

"You are so smart you know that. You always give me the best advice and guidance"

"Thank you" Emma blushed

"But I will think about the glee club"

Will and Emma reached the door to Emma's house and he kissed her goodnight and then walked back home. Will couldn't be happier with the way his and Emma's relationship was going but there was one thing that would make it better.


	3. Glee's New Member

**Young Love **

**Chapter 3**

The next day Emma was in glee club practice preparing for sectionals in a few weeks. They still needed another person to join, or else they would have to get a band member to join and just make them dance and just be fill ins so they can compete. A knock on the door halted all singing and everyone looked at the door and Emma was shocked to see Will there. "Will? What are you doing here?"

"I want to try out" Will said to the Glee coach Mrs. Adler. Will then glanced over at Emma and smiled at her.

"This is great! You are just in time since we needed one more person to join for Sectionals!" Mrs. Adler said as the group got excited.

"Great, glad I could help!" Will said

"Take a spot wherever you want and just follow along to the music and here's the sheet music if you need help with the lyrics." Mrs. Adler said handing Will some sheet music.

Will walked over to a spot by Emma "Are you sure about this Will? What about your popularity I thought that was important to you?"

"I realized that my popularity wasn't as important as one other thing" Will smiled

"What's more important to you then your popularity?" Emma asked confused.

"You" Will smiled

The group began singing and she was for once at a lost for words. The girl Will just said the night before who was smart and always knew what to say, couldn't think of anything to say. Emma felt a whole new kind of love for Will and she knew at that moment she was falling in love. After practice Will and Emma decided to walk home together and talk.

"Am I really more important then your popularity?" Emma asked

"Yes of course you are Emma. Popularity is not even a real thing and I care about you and it's the one thing that seems right in my life."

"There was something I've been meaning to ask you because we never really talked about it before but are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Will stopped and looked at Emma "I know we haven't talked about this. I have been meaning to bring it up on one of our dates soon. But, yes I would love to be your boyfriend" Will smiled

"Really!" Emma said throwing her arms around Will's neck "Thank you Will, you have just made me the happiest girl in the world!"

"You don't need to thank me because I'm equally as happy with you and our future relationship together." Will smiled sealing their new status with a kiss.

Emma deepened the kiss as she pulled his head closer to her, they soon pulled apart to catch there breaths "That was amazing, I didn't think it was possible but each kiss with you gets better and better" Emma giggled.

"I know it does get better every time" Will smiled holding Emma's hand as the continued on their walk home.

"Can we do this more often, the walking home after school part. I really love this." Emma smiled

"Yeah of course! Anything else you would like to do more often?" Will said with a grin.

"Well the kissing is nice also…I guess" Emma smiled

"Oh you guess" Will laughed "You love my kisses and you know it"

"Ok you caught me" Emma giggled "I love it when we kiss and I get that weak in the knee feeling and I feel like I might fall on he ground but I know I wont because you would never let me fall."

"I would never let you fall not when I'm around"

"Good" Emma giggled. "It just feels weird cause I feel like we are moving to fast but on the other hand I'm happy with this pace. You know what I mean we have only known each other for over a week and here I feel like we have known each other for so much longer."

"I know what you mean but when you find that perfect someone you don't want to waste time with that special person." Will said "But on the other hand we are only 16 years old, we really don't know anything about love but I have a good feeling about us"

"I have a good feeling also" Emma smiled.

Will and Emma arrived at Emma's house to practice for sectionals. Emma offered to help Will since he just joined and needed to catch up with everyone else. Emma was amazed at how great his voice was. "Will! Your voice is amazing!"

"Really? I knew I had a pretty good voice but I never thought great" Will smiled

"Will when Mrs. Adler gives you your audition this week she will definitely make you our lead male singer!"

"Really! You really think I'm that good?"

"Absolutely much better then the other guys we have!"

**Few days later**

"Schuester!" Someone yelled from behind Will and Emma who were walking down the hallway at school. Will turned around and saw Ryan, one of the football players approaching them.

"What is it Ryan?"

"What's this I hear about you joining the Glee club?"

"What about it?"

"Is it true?"

"Yes it is"

"That's what I thought" A few more football players joined behind Ryan.

"Who cares, if you were my friends then you would support me in what ever I decide to go rather its Glee club or football" Will said moving to stand in front of Emma, protecting her.

The guys all began to laugh "Hear that everyone! Will Schuester joined glee club and is now the school loser!" Ryan shouted loud enough for everyone in the hallway to hear.

"Hey! Stop making fun of him! Will is such a great guy and doesn't deserve friends like you!" Emma shouted moving out from behind Will.

"Oh look Schuester has himself a little girlfriend" Ryan said as the guys laughed.

"Yeah that's right! I'm his girlfriend and he is a great singer! What do you have to say to that?" Emma shouted getting up in Ryan's face.

"This" Ryan was handed a cup from one of the guys and before Emma knew it she had a cold sticky substance thrown at her face.

"Emma!" Will panicked as he saw Emma's hands go directly to her eyes from the burning sensation. Will quickly got up in Ryan's face "You are going to pay for hurting her like this!"

Ryan laughed "Not going to happen because now that your in the glee club your no better then she is, so since you want to be just like her, this is also for you" Ryan said throwing another slushy at Will's face and then the group of guys left Will and Emma covered in slushies in the hallway of the school. Thankfully Will did not get to much in his eyes so he was able to tend to Emma first.

"Emma I'm so sorry" Will said trying to help brush some of the stickiness off of Emma's face and hair but nothing was working. "Lets go call your mom to come and get us, we can miss glee practice this one time." Will said as Emma nodded agreeing with Will. Will helped Emma to her feet and Will helped her to the nearest phone. Soon Emma's mother came to the school and picked them both up and brought them both back to the house. Since it was still warm out Emma had an idea.

"Will lets not wash off inside" Emma said grabbing the water hose outside.

Will laughed "Oh now this sounds fun"

Emma turned the water on and sprayed the water at Will and soon he was cleaned and soaked. Emma could see all the muscles in his arms and his six-pack through his wet shirt that clung to his body. Emma blushed when she noticed that Will caught her looking at his body.

"Here let me take the hose" Will smiled. Will then leaned in and kissed Emma. "Mmm cherry, my favorite"

Emma licked her lips "Mine also" she said as Will began to run the water through her hair. Will gently ran his thumbs on her cheeks to wash away the stickiness away from her face.

"Your eyes look really red"

"Yeah it burns a lot"

"I'm really sorry Emma."

"It's not your fault Will. I'm the one that talked you into joining the glee club."

"You did but it's me who decided to join not you and they should have never of done this to you"

"Don't forget they also got you" Emma laughed

"Yeah but I would take a million slushies to the face if It meant you never had to deal with this again"

"Thanks Will" Emma said hugging him.


	4. Homecoming

**Young Love **

**Chapter 4**

"Emma you look so beautiful" Rose said tearing up at how beautiful Emma looked in her homecoming dress.

"Thanks mom, I hope Will likes it also"

"He would be crazy to not love it! Now lets get your makeup on, he should be here any minute."

Ten minutes later they could hear the doorbell ring and Rose went to answer it while Emma waited upstairs and finished the final touches to her hair.

"Hello Will" Rose said as she answered the door "You look very handsome"

"Thanks, Mrs. Pillsbury"

"Let me run upstairs and get Emma" Rose said as Will nodded

Emma walked down the stairs and Will's mouth dropped open. Will couldn't believe how beautiful she was. "Emma you are so beautiful"

"Thanks Will and you look very handsome also"

"This is for you" Will said showing Emma the purple and white flower corsage. Will took Emma's hand and slipped it on her hand.

"Oh Will it's beautiful, thank you"

"Ok you two move closer together so I can get a picture of the both of you" Rose said as Will and Emma stood close together and smiled for the camera. "Ok you two should get going so your not late"

"Were still early mom, we have plenty of time"

"No your mom is right we should get going, I have a surprise for you first before the dance"

Will and Emma left and when they pulled into the hospital parking lot Emma got tears in her eyes. "Oh Will" Emma smiled looking at him.

"I thought you might like to see your father tonight before we go to the dance"

"Thank you Will" Emma said as she got out of the car "Are you coming?"

"Oh no I figured you would like to see your father privately"

"Oh don't be silly Will, you're my boyfriend and plus you have never even met my father before"

"Ok I'll come with you" Will smiled as he got out of the car and walked hand and hand with Emma into the hospital and up to her fathers room.

"Hi daddy!" Emma said running over to her father and hugging him. Emma could tell her dad's health was going down. Rusty looked thin and tired, Emma hated seeing her father suffer like this and to knew that he was getting worse.

"Hi Emma, wow look at how beautiful and grown up you are"

"Thanks" Emma said spinning around to show her father "I brought Will with me today" Emma smiled

"Well bring him in I want to meet this guy in my little girls life"

Emma went and got Will who seems a little nervous about meeting her father "Just be yourself Will, he is going to love you" Emma said as Will nodded and followed behind Emma into her fathers room. "Dad this is my boyfriend Will Schuester"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Pillsbury" Will said walking up to him and shaking his hand.

"I'm glad to finally meet the guy that is making my little girl so happy. Thank you for making her so happy, since she met you I can tell you were a great guy"

"Thank you sir, we have both been really happy" Will smiled looking at Emma.

"I can tell" Rusty said "Now I know you both need to get going but Emma this is for you" Rusty said handing Emma a long rectangular box.

"Oh daddy it's beautiful" Emma said seeing a charm bracelet with a silver heart charm. "Thank you!" Emma said hugging her dad. Rusty put the bracelet on for Emma. "I love you daddy! I will come see you tomorrow"

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow have fun tonight"

"We will" Emma said as they left the room "Will thank you so much for bringing me here tonight"

"Of course Emma, but you don't need to thank me I know how much it would mean to you to have your father see you tonight"

"It did mean so much to me, you have no idea how much"

Will and Emma headed out to the dance and dance for the first time together. Emma wrapped her arms around Will's neck and Will's hands rested on her waist "Tonight has been the best night and it's all because of you Will" Emma said as she rested her head on Will's shoulder. "I love you Will"

Will didn't know if he heard her correctly "What did you just say" Will asked with a smile on his face.

"I know it's soon to be saying it but I love you Will, more then anything!" Emma said with a smile on her face.

"I love you to Emma" Will kissed Emma "I love you so much"

The night seemed to fly by and Will and Emma left happy with how wonderful there night ended up being. Will and Emma decided to walk home since Emma lived close to the school. "I don't think this night could be any better"

"I don't think it could get any better either" Will stopped and turned to Emma "Telling you that I loved you was the best thing"

"Yes it was" Emma smiled "I loved getting to see my father also"

"I'm glad you got to see him also, and I'm glad I finally got to meet him"

"Yeah that made him happy also, he has been asking when he was going to finally meet you"

Will and Emma walked up to Emma's front door "Come on in" Emma said to Will as she opened the door.

As Emma walked in the door she knew something was wrong, her mom was sitting on the couch crying. "Mom what's wrong?" Emma asked having a feeling it had to be her dad.

"Emma it's your father" Rose said walking up to her.

"What? No it can't be! It cant be we just saw him a few hours ago and he was ok then" Emma said as Will walked up behind her and rubbed her back. Emma turned around and hugged Will and cried into his chest. "I can't believe this, we just saw him"

Rose walked up behind Emma and put her hand on Emma's hair. "Honey, I talked to him after you left and he was so happy to of seen you and he was happy to of met Will"

"Oh mom" Emma cried as she left Will's arms and went to hug her "I just cant believe that he is gone"

"He's not in any more pain now and just remember that honey" Rose said comforting her daughter "He is in a better place now and he will be watching over us from now on"

Emma walked over to the coach and sat down and Rose turned to Will, "Will, do you think you could stay for a little while, I need to finish making phone calls to the family and I want someone to just sit with her"

"Of course I will, take as much time as you need. If you need anything more just ask me" Will said walking over to Emma and sat down next to her. "Emma I'm so sorry" Will said as Emma fell into his arms once more and cried. "Let it all out Emma, I'm here for you"

"Thanks for staying Will"

"No need to thank me, I'll always be here for you Emma" Soon Emma drifted off to sleep and Rose walked in and saw Emma sound asleep in Will's arms with Will running his fingers through her hair. "Im going to have to move and when I do I'm going to have to wake her up" Will whispered to Rose.

"If you want you can stay here with her, she really needs someone with her and I would hate to have to wake her up"

"That's fine with me, I just need to call my mom"

"Don't worry about that, I'll call her for you"

Rose called and then got a blanket for Will and Emma and headed to bed herself. The next morning Emma woke up first and saw Will still there "Will wake up, you have to go my mom is going to be mad that you slept over"

"It's ok Emma your mother knows, she didn't want me to wake you up last night so she called my mom and told her I was staying here with you."

"Really? She was ok with it?"

"Well I think under these circumstances she was ok with it" Will said as Emma's eyes filled with tears once again. "Oh I'm sorry Emma" Will said pulling Emma into a hug.

Rose then walked in the room "Emma, we are going to have to go to the funeral home to make the arrangements"

"Ok" Emma said as she got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen where her mom was "Mom thanks for letting Will stay the night"

"It's ok Emma, but I'm not going to let this happen all the time this was under special circumstances"

"Thanks mom"

"Now your brother and sister will be coming back so I don't mind if later you invite Will over for dinner but I would like you to spend some time with your siblings before since you don't get to see them often"

"Ok I will mom"

Emma said good bye to Will and then a few hours later Emma's brother, Danny and sister Lisa arrived home. They went out to lunch and then went to make all the arrangements. Emma invited Will over but he suggested to Emma that she should spend some time with her family and that he would come over the following day.

For the funeral Will drove with the Pillsbury's to the funeral and held Emma's hand and rubbed the back of her hand. "Thank you for being here today Will, I know you hardly knew my father so this might be a little weird but-" Emma said as Will interrupted her with a kiss.

"You have nothing to thank me for, I'm here for you and yes I only met your father once but it's the father of the girl I love and I want to be the best supportive boyfriend I can be."

"Your being a great boyfriend" Emma said resting her head on his shoulder "I love you"

"I love you to" Will said as he kissed the top of her head.

At the funeral Will waited outside the room so the family could have some privacy, Emma walked out of the room with red swollen eyes and fresh tears falling from her eyes. Will rushed to her and held her close while she let out more tears, at this point Will was surprised she hadn't cried herself dry.

The next few days were rough on the family but Will was there for Emma every step of the way and Emma was thankful for that. Emma was glad she had that support following her and helping her through this difficult time.

**A/N Sorry for the sad chapter! Hope you are all still enjoying this! If not please tell me! I want all honest feed back and if anyone has any ideas they would like for me to write then you can PM me them **** Cant believe in two days will be the one year since I began writing Wemma Fanfics! I couldn't of done all this with out all of you reading my stories!**


	5. Sectionals

**Young Love **

**Chapter 5**

Will went back to school after everything with the funeral was done but Emma took a week off of school and it was strange to not see Emma there. At lunch Will sat alone and then he went to football practice and then Glee practice. Will felt lost almost and he just was going through his old boring routine over and over again.

The following Monday Emma came back and Will actually looked forward to going to school and it was because of Emma. Will saw Emma at her locker and snuck up behind her "Hi babe" Will said snaking his arms around Emma's waist and kissing her cheek.

Emma turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck "Hi honey" Emma said kissing him "I have missed you these last few days"

"I know I have missed you also"

"I just needed to spend some time with my family, trust me I wish I could of spent it with you instead."

"I understand and I'm glad you got to spend some quality time with your family. I know it's a stupid question but how are you doing?"

"I'm doing better, I'm coming to peace with my father's passing. Of course I still miss him but with his health the way it was I'm glad he just isn't in pain any longer."

"I'm glad to hear your doing better"

"Me too now I need to focus on Glee since we have Sectionals Saturday"

"I need to prepare for my football game on Friday also"

"I'm glad you decided to stay with football"

"Yeah well I'm not to happy about it neither are my team members, but I'm sticking with it because of college."

**Friday**

"Are you able to come to the game tonight?"

"Yeah of course I'm going to come and support my boyfriend"

"Good cause I'm going to need it"

"You will do great Will, if they say anything just ignore them and don't let them get in your head"

"Thanks, so I guess I will see you tonight then" Will said kissing Emma goodbye after glee practice.

"Yeah I'll see you tonight"

At the game that night Emma sat in the front and smiled when she saw Will out on the field. Emma couldn't believe she was dating the star quarterback of the high school football team. Emma didn't know much about football but she didn't care because she was their supporting Will.

It was the final quarter of the game with only minutes to go and McKinley needed one more touchdown to win and Will had the ball at hand and was dodging every person and ran into the end zone. Everyone was on there feet cheering for McKinley as they had just won the game. Will ran over the bleachers and picked Emma up and spun her around as he kissed her. Will was so happy that everything went great and no one said anything to him about him being in glee club.

"I told you tonight was going to be a great Will!" Emma squealed as Will continued to spin her around.

"All because of you, you're my good luck charm" Will said kissing her once again. "Come on let's go celebrate!"

Will and Emma went to the local restaurant that most of the teens went to celebrate. Will was glad to see Emma smiling it had been over a week since he saw that smile on her face and Will loved putting it there. "What are you staring at?" Emma asked shyly.

"Just looking at my beautiful girlfriend. I love seeing you smile."

"Thank you" Emma blushed as she kissed Will. Everything was going great until Will's ex walked up to them.

"Well well well, look at the happy couple"

"What do you want Terri?"

"Just wanted to say hi and give Emma some advice"

"She doesn't want anything from you especially advice"

"No girl knows you as well as I do except maybe your mother" Terri sat down next to Will and looked at Emma. "If your not careful he will break your heart just like he did to me! All I ever did was love him and he just ripped out my heart and stomped on it"

"Terri that's enough, I broke up with you because you were mean, bossy and you just used me for your popularity"

"I love you Will, I always have and still do"

"I'm sure you do and I'm in love also" Will said as Terri smiled thinking it was her "but its not with you Terri, I love Emma and she loves me for me and not my popularity. Emma is everything that you never were. Emma lets go" Will said grabbing Emma's hand and walking out of the diner. "Here is some advice for you Terri, get over me and find another guy to deal with your craziness. I found happiness now go find yours and one that doesn't involve me"

"Your both going to regret this! You hear me your going to regret this and I'm not going to give up until your mine again Will!" Terri shouted

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that Emma"

"It's ok Will, I don't think she is that crazy, she is still heartbroken and your a lot to loose Will, I would be like that too if I was in her shoes"

"You would never be that mean to me"

"No I probably wouldn't" Emma laughed

"This is typical Terri even when we dated"

"If you don't mind me asking this but why did you start dating her?"

"Well usually the football players date the cheerleaders and Terri is the head cheerleader and we just started dating. Terri was the first girl I dated and things were good in the beginning but soon I saw the real her and I was miserable with her"

"So you never loved her"

"No I never loved her, I said it to her but I hated saying it to her cause I never felt it. You really and truly are my first love Emma, and when I tell you I love you I really mean it Emma"

"I love you to Will and I'm glad you finally found someone to make you happy, I have found my happiness also"

"Good cause I love you more then anything"

"I still can't believe next week will be our month anniversary"

"I know it feels like its been so much longer then a month" Will said wrapping his arm around Emma's shoulder

"So what are we going to do anything that day" Emma smiled at him.

"Well I thought I would take you to a nice romantic dinner"

"That's sounds good" Emma smiled as she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I know it's not much but I figured we could save the big date night for our one year"

Emma giggled "You already thinking of our one year anniversary date"

"Of course I am, because it going to be the best date of our lives" Will smiled

"But its over 11 months away" Emma giggled

"I know but it doesn't hurt to get a head start at planning" Will laughed. "Now lets get you home since we will have a long day tomorrow at Sectionals"

"Yeah our first competition together" Emma smiled "Are you nervous?"

"Oh yeah I'm terrified. What about you, are you nervous?"

"Of course I am but I feel better knowing you will be up on that stage with me" Emma smiled looking at Will "You know how I'm your good luck charm for football, well your mine for Glee"

"Well you're my double good luck charm, for Glee and Football" Will said kissing her once again.

The next day at Sectionals went great McKinley won first place and were heading to Regionals! Will and Emma were a huge hit as the schools lead singers. Emma was happy that this week was getting better after everything that had happened with her father, she definitely knew he was looking over her.


	6. 1st Month Anniversary

**Young Love **

**Chapter 6**

Emma was getting ready for her date with Will for their one-month anniversary, when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Emma I wanted to talk to you about something" Rose asked

"Sure what is it mom?"

"I know you and Will are getting serious and I just wanted to have the talk with you"

"Oh mom I know all about sex, we learned about this in school" Emma said slightly embarrassed to be talking about sex with her mom.

"I know you do, I just want to tell you that you can always come to me to talk about anything. I just want you to be careful and not rush into anything you might regret."

"Mom, I love Will. I would never regret anything that happens with him but I don't plan on doing anything with him just yet. I know the way our relationship is going fast but that's one thing that I don't want to rush. I want it to be a wonderful thing to happen for us."

"I know you love him I'm just a mother wanting to protect her daughter. If you came to me tomorrow and said you had sex with him, it wouldn't make me mad as long as your 100 percent positive it's what you want. I also hope he doesn't pressure you to do anything you are not ready for."

"Will is the kindest and sweetest guy I have ever met and he has never pressured me to do anything. To this day we have only kissed we really haven't even made out yet"

"I'm glad to hear he respects you enough to not pressure you. I know I have said this to you many times before but I'm happy for you Emma, he really makes you happy I can see how much you love him every time you talk about him"

"I am really happy" Emma looked down in her lap like she had more to say "Mom I know this is going to sound silly but I know I have only known him for a month but I love him so much and I get that feeling like I'm going to be with him forever. Is that crazy?"

"No it's not that crazy, but your young and right now he seems like the world to you but sometimes when you get older you separate because you change as a couple. Sometimes when you grow up things change and that may mean your feeling for Will might change. I hope that you and Will stay together and you don't separate because I also think you both will be together for a long time. Just will you promise me something? If you both do decided to get married I think you should wait till after college. When you both go away to college that's when you both will go through the most challenging time in your relationship, even if you both go to the same college it will be difficult"

"I know but I know that when college comes we would of been together for three years so I'm sure if things are going as well as they are now then we will make It work. For now we are enjoying our time together and we still have 3 years to worry about the day we go to college"

"Next year you both will be planning for college and you both will see how hard it will be. I just don't want you hurt in the end"

"I just don't want to think about that just yet is that so bad"

"No it isn't honey you should enjoy your time now with each other, life is too short to just waste it"

"Thanks mom" Emma got up and hugged Rose "I love you mom" Emma said kissing Rose on the cheek. The doorbell rang "That must be Will" Emma said with a smile on her face. Emma ran down the stairs and answered the door, there Will was handsome as ever with a dozen roses in his hand.

"Happy anniversary honey" Will smiled handing Emma the roses.

"Happy anniversary Will" Emma smiled kissing Will as he walked inside.

"You look very beautiful, like always" Will smiled as Emma blushed.

"Why do you always have to make me blush like that" Emma laughed.

"Because it's adorable when you do" Will smiled rubbing his thumb over her cheek

"Now lets get going we have reservations at seven" Will said grabbing Emma's jacket and holding it out for her to put on and he slipped it up her arms till it rested in it's proper spot.

"All ready now" Emma said kissing Will once again and Will opened the door for her and they began there walk. Will and Emma were happy that Emma's house was so close to the town of Lima and Will was glad that he lived close to Emma's house.

"I can't wait till next semester when I learn to drive" Will said

"Any why is that?"

"So I can actually pick you up and take you somewhere other then Lima" Will laughed.

"I love this, just being able to hold your hand and walk"

"Yeah but soon we will get tired of going to the same places all the time"

"Yeah but for now I love it" Emma smiled looking at Will.

The night was going just as planned they had a nice romantic candle light dinner. It was all a perfect night until when they left the restaurant and when they arrived at Emma's house and that's when they noticed some of the football team was standing at the end of Emma's driveway along with Terri and a few of the Cherrios. "What are you doing here?"

"Remember when we talked about last month, how you were going to pay for it if you didn't quit that loser club"

"Leave us alone…Come on Emma lets go" Will said as he rested his hand on the small of her back, guiding her through the crowd. There was one problem the team stood there blocking them from going anywhere. "Let us go NOW!" Will yelled pushing Adam but Adam pushed Will and Will swung a punch at Will which caused them both to fall to the ground as Adam began to punch Will.

"Will!" Emma yelled trying to stop the fight. "Leave him alone!" Emma screamed but one of the guys pushed her away and Emma lost her balance and fell down. Emma was still screaming at the guys but soon a cop drove by and the guys ran off to avoid any problems with the cops. "Will honey are you all right!" Emma said rushing to him. Will had some cuts on his face and lips and his mouth and nose were all bloody. "Just stay here don't get up I'm going to go grab my mom. Emma ran into her house "Mom!" Emma yelled as her mom ran to the front door

"Emma honey what's wrong?" Rose panicked

"It's Will! He got beat up in front of the house!" They both ran out of the house and helped get Will into the house. Rose went and got the first aid kit. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got beat up" Will laughed

"Very funny" Emma said as she kissed him "I'm glad your at least feeling like your old self again" Emma laughed

"How are you feeling?" Will asked Emma

"I'm ok just worried about you now"

"Wait what happened to you Emma?" Rose asked concerned.

"Oh nothing mom, I just fell and that's it" Emma leaned on her hand to get up from the ground where she was kneeling next to couch "Ouch" Emma said grabbing her wrist

Will quickly sat up "What is it Emma? Did they hurt you?" Will asked concerned Will looked at her wrist and she winced in pain "I can't believe they hurt you! They will pay for hurting you Emma!"

"Will please don't your going to get hurt again, this is my fault anyways in more ways then one"

"Babe what are you talking about? This is not your fault" Will said rubbing her back.

"Yes it is! If you didn't join glee club they wouldn't of hit you or last month when they threw those slushies at us. How can you say this isn't my fault I pushed you to join glee club now look at you. This is all my fault, this is all I do is hurt the ones I love!"

"Emma please calm down it's ok"

"Will this is only going to get worse! So no I will not calm down, the man I love just got beat up because of me and now is telling me to calm down! How could you even expect me to calm down!"

"Emma please we will talk to the principal tomorrow and they will be punished!"

"Will it's not going to help, the only thing that will help is you quitting the Glee club"

"No! That's what they want but gosh darn it I'm going to stand my ground and show them that no matter how much they bully us they are not going to bring us down!"

"I don't know Will it makes me really nervous that they might seriously hurt you!" Emma said with a single tear rolling down her face "What if they try and hurt me Will, they already pushed me down and who know what Terri might do to me"

"Honey I will do my best to protect you, alright?"

"You cant always be there Will"

"I'm going to be there as much as possible to protect you, I will break every bone in my body if that means you will be safe in the end"

"Will, please no breaking any more bones for me…I will feel bad" Emma smiled

"Honey I want you to understand that I will do anything for you, you are my life and no one is ever going to hurt you"

Emma had tears rolling down her face "Oh Will that was the nicest thing a guy has ever said to me!" Emma accidently put some pressure on her bad wrist "Ouch!"

"Emma you need that looked at, it's really is swollen now, more then before"

Emma's mom walked in "Emma I think we need to get on x-ray I've seen many broken bones before and this looks broken."

Emma whined "But I hate hospitals mom"

"I will go with you if that makes you feel any better" Will said as he rubbed her back.

"Really, you want to go with me?" Emma said smiling

"Of course I will and if that's the only way of getting you there then absolutely" Will laughed

"Thanks" Emma said kissing him "You're the best"

"It's you that makes the best come out of me"

The three of them went to the hospital and were sitting in a room waiting for the doctors. Will could tell Emma hated hospitals mainly because she had to visit her dad often in the hospital so it held bad memories. "Baby it's ok, I'm here you don't need to be nervous" Will said sweetly trying to calm her down.

"I know I just hate hospitals"

"I know but you will be ok they are just going to look at your wrist and make sure nothing is broken"

The doctor walked in and took Emma to do some xrays and then brought her back to her room and the doctor then talked to them. "Emma have you broken that wrist before?"

"Yeah I have once before"

"Well when you break a bone once it's very easy to break it again cause the bone is weaker then before"

"Ok what does that mean?" Rose asked, "Did she break it again?"

"Yes she did, and I would highly recommend you have a minor surgery to repair it. Now we can just cast it and let it heal but if you have the surgery it will prevent you from breaking it so easily and with how young you are it's a really good idea to fix it now"

Emma started to panic "Surgery? I have to have surgery!"

"Sweetie it's ok it's a minor surgery I've had it before and it's much better in the long run for you"

"I don't know it's a big decision"

"Emma your having the surgery it's for your own good" Rose said

"Fine" Emma said pouting unhappy with her mother's choice even though she knew that her mother and Will had her health on there minds and only want what's best for her.

"Alright then we will schedule it for next week now lets have a look at you" The doctor said pointing to Will.

"Oh no I'm fine"

"No your not Will, let the doctor look at you" Emma said sternly

"Ok, you can look me over" Will said giving in to Emma. Will would do anything Emma said, just looking at her sweet and beautiful face was enough for him. "How can I possibly say no to you?" Will smiled

"You can't" Emma laughed "but that's what I love the most about you, your always there for me and help me when I need it.

The doctor looked over Will and Will had no broken bones but he did need a few stiches on the cut on his face. Soon they all left and Will's mother and father were at Emma's house and rushed over to Will "Will what on earth happened!"

"I got in a fight"

"Now Will you know that you are not supposed to be fighting you know what we have talked about in the past"

"I know dad but-" Will said as Emma interrupted them.

"He was trying to protect me sir, they pushed me to the ground and I got hurt, Will was only protecting me. If this is anyone's fault it's mine"

"Are you alright Emma?" Janet asked looking at Emma's arm.

"I broke my wrist" Emma said looking at her arm then back at Will's mom.

"Those idiots pushed her and now she needs surgery to fix her arm" Will yelled

"Surgery!" James and Janet said in unison

"Is it that bad of a break?" Janet asked concerned for Emma's health.

"They just need to place a couple of screws to make it stronger so I don't re break it in the future"

"Mom her surgery is on Friday can I please take the day off of school?"

Janet looked at James and he nodded his head "Alright just this once but only because if you do go to school you wont be able to concentrate anyways"

"Thanks mom! Thanks dad!" Will smiled hugging his mom then his dad.

"Emma will need you there on Friday"

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Schuester, I will definitely feel better having Will there."

"No problem Emma" Janet said hugging Emma.

Will and Emma walked up to Emma's door and walked her inside. "How is your arm feeling sweetie?"

"It hurts probably need to take something for it tonight"

"Yeah you should, well I should get going now, have a goodnight sleep tonight" Will leaned in to kiss her "I love you, I will come by tomorrow to see how you feel" Will smiled as he walked to the door.

"Hey Will?" Emma said and Will turned around "Thanks again for everything you did for me today it really means a lot"

"No need to thank me" Will smiled as he left for the night.


	7. Surgery

**Young Love Chapter 7**

"Hi Will thanks for coming over so quickly" Rose said as she greeted Will at the front door.

"No problem, how is she doing?"

"She's been crying all morning, between the pain and knowing she is having surgery in the morning is freaking her out"

"Ok I will go and try and calm her down"

"Thanks, I think at this point she just wants you to be here"

Will nodded and walked up the stairs to Emma's room and knocked. "Emma? Can I come in?"

"Yes" Emma said "Will…oh Will I'm so happy you're here" Emma said beginning to cry again.

Will laid down on her bed and held her close "Shh its ok Emma, please don't cry I hate seeing you this upset"

"I'm scared for tomorrow Will"

"I know you are and I will be honest with you I was scared also but you wont feel anything during the surgery and when you wake up it will all be over and then you just have recovery and you will be great. You are strong Emma and I will be there with you till you fall asleep then when you wake up I will be there also." WiIl said as he ran his fingers through her ginger hair. "I'm not going to leave you when you need me most"

"Thanks Will, I love you" Emma said as she kissed Will and then cuddled up into the side of Will and rested her head on his chest.

"Now go to sleep you need to be well rested for tomorrow"

Emma soon drifted off to sleep and Will was able to manage his way out of the bed without waking Emma up. Will walked into the kitchen where Rose was sitting drinking tea "She's asleep"

"Thank you Will" Rose took a deep breath "You know even as a baby I could never calm her down, she always wanted her father. Rusty could always make her feel better, no matter what and I'm glad she has you there supporting her"

"It's no problem Mrs. Pillsbury I love her and would do anything for her and I feel like this is all my fault anyways."

"Will, you protected her and if it wasn't for you she could of gotten hurt a lot more then she did."

"But I could of done more"

"So tomorrow I'm going to need you here early so if you want you can sleep on the couch tonight"

"Really your ok with that?"

"Yes but you have to stay on the couch, I trust you and Emma both and know nothing will happen and it will just be easier for you and your parents if you just stay here tonight"

"Thank you Mrs. Pillsbury"

"No problem, now I will set up your bed"

Will had trouble sleeping that night he was up worried about Emma. Even though he was putting on a strong face for her, he still worried about her having surgery. Will never loved a girl as much as he loved her and he was scared of something bad happening to her during the surgery. Early the next morning Will awoke to the light on in the kitchen and he got up off the couch and saw Emma drinking a glass of water at the table. "Emma?"

"Oh sorry did I wake you up?"

"Oh no I was having trouble anyways"

"So I see my mom was ok with you sleeping on the couch" Emma smiled.

"Yeah she just thought it would be easier then my mom having to drive me here so early"

"That's good" Emma smiled "You know my mom really does like you she would of never have done this for my ex" Emma's smile dropped just mentioning her ex.

"I'm glad your mom likes me and trusts me" Will smiled

"Me to" Emma smiled reaching to hold Will's hand "I love you"

Will leaned over to kiss her on the lips "I love you to Emma"

Rose soon woke up and cooked herself some breakfast "I think I will leave the room while the both of you eat breakfast, since I can't eat breakfast"

"I'll come with you Emma" Will said standing up from the kitchen table.

"Are you not hungry Will?" Emma asked

"Yeah but so are you so I wont eat till you can after your surgery"

Emma began to get teary eyed and then ran over and hugged Will "Why are you so wonderful and perfect?"

"You bring out the best in me" Will said as he kissed her cheek "Now go on and get dressed we need to get you fixed up and back to normal" Will smiled.

Soon they were all ready to go and headed to the hospital and Emma never let go of his hand. The closer they got the tighter she squeezed his hand "Emma it's alright just breathe" Will said to her. They soon arrived and she was admitted and was prepped for surgery. Will was standing there along side her mom until Emma slowly drifted off to sleep. A few hours later Emma was in recovery and the doctors said everything went perfect and she could go home the following morning.

Will sat by her bed till she woke up for the next few hours waiting for the meds to wear off. Emma slowly began to wake up "Emma, honey can you hear me?"

Emma nodded her head "Is it over yet?"

Will chuckled to himself "Yeah babe you're all done, and the doc said you did amazing and the surgery went perfect and you can go home in the morning."

"Great" Emma said still out of it from the surgery "Will?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Can you lay down here in my bed, I want to feel closer to you, but cant get closer myself" Emma said as she patted the empty space on her bed.

"Of course" Will said as he crawled in next to her and Emma wrapped her arms around Will's waist pulling him closer to her "I love you" Will said as he kissed the top of her head and then intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I love you Will and thanks for everything again, I can't began to tell you how happy I am that you're my boyfriend and how much I love you"

"Even if you never told me how much you love me I can always see it in your eyes. The look in your eyes alone expresses how much you love me."

"You do the same towards me also, Will" Emma said as she yawned.

"Looks like you are tired" Will laughed as Emma nodded "then go to sleep babe, I will still be here when you wake up"

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise for ever and ever" Will said once again kissing the top of her head as Emma quickly drifted off to sleep once again.


	8. Thanksgiving

**Young Love Chapter 8**

Months have now passed and Emma had fully healed from her surgery and no longer was in her cast and was fully able to return to her normal activities. And it was now the night before Thanksgiving and Will and Emma were looking forward to spending the time with their families. "After I spend the time with my family I will come by and spend the rest of the evening with you" Will smiled

"Thanks Will, it means a lot, it's going to be a hard time for us all"

"I know it is, and I want to make sure you are alright" Will smiled "and I also want to spend time with you of course" Will laughed.

"It's our first thanksgiving together" Emma smiled

"I know" Will said kissing the top of her head. Will looked over at the clock "It's time for me to get going, it's late" Will said as Emma gave him the sad puppy eyes. "Now don't give me that look" Will laughed "I would love to stay but I cant and you know it"

"I know" Emma sighed "I just…I just hate not being around you, I feel so alone"

"Oh baby you will never be alone you know that, I love you very much and trust me if I could spend the night I would, but I don't think your mom and my parents would like that very much"

"I cant wait till were 18" Emma said standing up from the couch.

"And why is that?"

"Because we could have sleepovers" Emma winked.

"Oh I see" Will smiled as he gently pushed Emma against the wall "Well we only have a little over a year for that to happen" Will winked back and then kissed Emma. "I love you so much" Will hugged her "I will see you tomorrow and honey if you don't feel like me coming over cause you want to spend more time with your family then just call me, what ever you want is fine with me" Will smiled as he stroked her cheek.

"Never" Emma giggled "I don't see my thanksgiving any other way then with you" Emma kissed Will once again and as they pulled away they groaned not wanting it to end "I love you"

"I love you to, have a good night and have sweet dreams"

"I always have sweet dreams about you" Emma once again winked as she closed her front door.

"What's wrong Emma?" Rose asked

"I just hate having to say goodbye to him every night"

"I know you do Emma but I can't have him sleeping over with you, remember what we talked before" Rose said

"I know you said you were ok with it when I'm 18"

"But only every once in awhile it's not like I'm allowing him to move in here"

"I know I just wish I was 18 already" Emma said walking up the stairs.

Rose decided to make a call "Hello Janet? It's Rose, Emma's mother."

"Hello Rose how are you?"

"I'm good just dealing with my daughter who is in love with your son and hates this time of the day" Rose laughed.

"I know Will is the same way." Janet laughed

"I wish there was a way to let them spend a night together, I mean what's the harm in them sleeping in the same bed it's not like anything more will happen"

"Well it is called sex you know" Janet laughed

"Yeah but I had the talk with Emma and no matter what it will happen no matter what we tell them"

"Yeah but don't you think we are encouraging it if we let them sleep in the same bed?"

"Yeah we are but I rather have Emma know that I trust them then them run off and get a motel, at least I know what is going on if he spends the night here or vice versa"

"You have a point but I think we should all sit down with Will and Emma and have that talk again and lay down the rules. So how about Emma comes with us on vacation in March for spring break. That way they can sleep in the same bed but we will know nothing happens because we will be in the same room as them. I think that should be a great way to start and thats in about four months and that way we are not rushing it."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Rose said

"Great and I know they will both like that idea" Janet said laughing

"Oh yeah I think they would love it also! When should we tell them?"

"How about Christmas that way we can turn it into a present" Janet suggested.

"Great idea! Can't wait to see the looks on their faces when we tell them!"

"I know I still just hope we are doing the best for them"

"I know I hope so also" Rose said. "I remember when Lisa was 18 we let her sleep with her boyfriend in the same room but that relationship didn't last much longer they realized they weren't compatible enough to live together. I hope that doesn't happen to them"

"It won't I have never seen my son so happy before in his entire life, he smiles more now then I have ever seen!"

"Yeah between both my daughters I have never seen one so happy before when they started dating but now that Will is in her life she is so happy."

"Well I just hope that they make it through the college years together with as minimal amount of fights" Janet laughed.

"They will I'm sure of it!" Rose said as she looked at the clock "Well it's getting late I should let you get going, it was great talking to you Janet"

"It was nice talking also, and just so you know I am ok with Will spending the night if Emma is just having a bad day or if he gets snowed in over there or whatever it may be you have my permission."

"Ok I will keep that in mind thanks Janet"

The following day Will was walking up to the Pillsbury's front door when he heard a sniffle from around the corner so he walked around to the noise "Emma? Baby what's wrong?" Will said sitting down next to Emma and wrapping his arms around her.

Emma fell into his chest and cried "It's just seems so weird in that house they haven't mentioned my dad once this evening and I just miss him so much"

"I know it's hard Emma but this kind of pain will heal I promise" Will said as he kissed the top of her head.

"The more time passes the more I realize that he is never coming back and I feel like I might forget him"

"Oh honey you will never forget him, your father will always be in your heart you just have to remember all the good times and keep them close to you."

"I'm glad you're here now because you always make me feel better" Emma smiled looking up at Will.

"I love you and all I want to see is you being happy" Will said as he rubbed his thumb over her cheeks to wipe away the tears.

"Emma?" Rose said startling both Will and Emma "Oh I was just checking on you Emma, I didn't realize Will was here already"

"Yeah, uh we will be right in mom" Emma said forcing a smile. Rose left and Emma looked at Will "I guess we should head inside for the rest of our Thanksgiving"

"Ok sounds good" Will said as Emma stood up "Oh and Emma, these are for you" Will said handing Emma some roses.

Emma lifted them to her nose and sniffed the fragrance "Thank you so much Will" Emma said as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy Thanksgiving Emma"

Will and Emma enjoyed there first Thanksgiving together. Even though Emma wished her father could be there she was thankful for having Will in her life.


	9. Snow Day

**Young Love Chapter 9**

It was now December and McKinley was getting dismissed early due to bad weather "Emma I'll walk you home to make sure you get home alright and then I'll just walk home from there"

"Will you should just take the bus home, I'll be fine"

"Honey the weather is bad and I would feel better if I made sure you got home safely"

"Well It doesn't look like I can argue this with you" Emma laughed

"No you can't" Will smiled

They soon made there way through the blizzard and finally made it to Emma's house. "Come on inside and warm up"

"I would love to but the snow is only going to get worse and it's going to get dark soon"

"Now Will you insisted that you walk me home so now I'm insisting that you come inside and warm up, so no arguments" Emma said pulling Will inside by his arm.

"Alright but only for a little bit"

"Emma what are you doing home early?" Rose asked as she was surprised to see her home. "I was just leaving to come and pick you up so you didn't need to walk in this snow storm"

"School let us out early so Will walked me home to make sure I got home alright" Emma said

"Oh well thank you Will for making sure Emma got home alright"

"No problem Mrs. Pillsbury, I would love to stay and talk but I should really be getting home before it gets dark"

"Oh no you cant be out walking in this storm by yourself, you can stay here tonight, It's the safest option."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely you are always more then welcome to stay when ever you want and you made sure Emma got home safely so I want to make sure you get home safely also but that is not going to happen so your staying."

"Alright thanks Mrs. Pillsbury"

"Will do you want to go out and play in the snow" Emma smiled

"I would love to but I don't have a snow suit"

"My brother has his here you can use his, come on it will be fun" Emma smiled

"Great lets go!"

Emma was the first to run outside and grab a handful of snow and threw it at Will's back.

Will turned around and heard Emma giggle "Oh this means war!" Will laughed as he grabbed a handful of snow and threw it towards Emma but she was able to duck away from it. Emma then ran around to the back of the house. "Come back here!"

"No!" Emma giggled. Will found her and threw the snowball "Ouch!"

"Emma!" Will ran over to her "Are you ok!"

"Got ya!" Emma giggled as she spun Will around and pinned him to the snow covered ground.

"You really got me good" Will laughed as he pushed her ginger hair behind her ear.

"I know that was my plan" Emma giggled as she leaned down and kissed him. "I'm cold lets head back inside"

"I have a better idea" Will pulled Emma close to him and kissed her. They pulled away to catch their breaths "Getting warmer?" Will smiled

"Oh yes, and please don't stop, especially the part with your tongue that was hot" Emma said crashing her lips to his. Soon Will and Emma came back to reality and realized they should go inside and get their wet clothes off. "That was amazing Will" Emma smiled at him

"That was definitely incredible!"

"We need to do that more often" Emma giggled.

"I'm not complaining one bit" Will said as they walked in the door.

"You two must be freezing" Rose said as she saw Will and Emma coming in the door.

"We are actually kind of hot" Emma smiled

Will got close to her ear and whispered "Yes you are" Will smirked and Emma playfully slapped his arm and giggled.

Rose smiled to herself watching Will and Emma "I made you both some hot chocolate and Will I also called your mother and told her you were staying here tonight"

"Thanks mom"

"Thanks Mrs. Pillsbury and thanks for calling my mom"

Will and Emma sat on a blanket on the floor in front of the fireplace "I love this, you spending the night sitting in front of the fireplace. I could definitely get used to this"

"Me to, I love all the time I get to spend with you"

Rose walked into the room "Alright kids school is closed tomorrow" Rose said as she sat on the couch. Will and Emma were excited to not have to get up early for school in the morning. "I wanted to have a talk with the both of you. So Will's mom and I have been talking and we decided that we were ok with the both of you sleeping in the same room" Rose said as Emma got excited "But that's all and not all the time only in certain situations. This was something we were talking about for a while because we didn't know if we were making the right decision"

"Are you serious mom! This is the best decision! You are the best mother ever!" Emma smiled as she ran over and hugged her mom "I promise you we will respect the rules and not break your trust mom!"

"We figured that since you both are in love and mature enough for this type of responsibility. But let me tell you one thing to the both of you if you break my number one rule there will be no more of this sleeping in the same room. Ok?"

"Absolutely Mrs. Pillsbury we will follow the rules. Thank you so much you don't know how much this means to the both of us"

"No problem and just between the three of us, my mother let me do this once when I met your father and I was the same age as the both of you."

"Really mom why have you never told us this before?"

"Because I didn't want you to think that it was ok just because my mother let me but the two of you are in love and I know you are both responsible so I know you will not do anything to loose my trust"

"Oh no mom we will be on our best behavior"

"I know you will, you know Emma you are very mature for your age" Rose smiled.

"Thanks mom" Emma said hugging her mother again.

"Alright you two, I'm heading to bed now. I will see you in the morning"

"Goodnight Mrs. Pillsbury"

"Goodnight mom"

"Sweet dreams, see you both in the morning" Rose smiled as she headed up the stairs.

"Can you believe this Will!" Emma said as she hugged Will.

"I know it's almost hard to believe!"

"Well since we don't have school you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure!" Will said as Emma got up and grabbed a movie and then turned it on the TV. Will and Emma laid on the couch in each others arms and soon fell asleep.

The next morning Emma woke up and snuggled into Will. Emma sweetly kissed his cheek "Good morning" Emma smiled.

"Good morning" Will said as he pulled Emma closer to him "How did you sleep?"

"I never got a better night sleep before" Emma smiled as she leaned in to kiss Will. "How about you?"

"Never better" Will smiled. "I wonder why though cause I know it cant be because I slept on a hard floor…or maybe it was the fireplace, yeah I think that must be it" Will said as Emma playfully slapped him. "Oh now I know why I slept so well!" Will laughed.

"Good!" Emma giggled.

"I wish this could happen more often I love waking up to you in the morning, it's much better then my alarm clock" Will smiled at Emma.

"I know I love it also but remember what my mom said"

"I know" Will frowned.

"Aww don't be sad" Emma giggled as she leaned over to kiss him. "One day you will be waking up to me every morning and then you will get bored of it"

Will opened his mouth in shock "Never! I would never get bored of waking up to your beautiful face every morning"

"Oh yeah well I'm 17 now Will, just imagine when I get old I wont be so beautiful then"

"That could never happen you will always be beautiful to me even when you're an old lady, but seriously we have plenty of time before we have to worry about you becoming an old lady" Will laughed.

"I know" Emma laughed

"On a more serious note I should probably get going soon"

"It's still snowing out and the roads are still bad outside"

"I know but it's going to hopefully stop soon and I'll just walk home it will be a lot safer then having my mom come and pick me up"

"Just be careful please?" Emma asked with a small smile on her face.

"I know your worried and I will be just fine I promise, ok?"

Emma nodded her head "I just love you so much I don't want anything bad to happen to you out there" Emma said hugging Will.

"I love you too" Will kissed the top of her head "I will be just fine"

Will and Emma had breakfast and then said goodbye. "Here take this" Emma said wrapping her scarf around his neck and pulled on the scarf causing Will to come closer to her and Emma kissed him goodbye.

-X-

**Two hours later**

"Mom I'm starting to get worried Will should be home by now"

"Maybe he just forgot to call you?"

"No he knows how worried I was he would never forget to call me" Emma started to get tears in her eyes from how worried she was getting.

Then phone rang and Rose got up to go answer it "Hello?" Rose smiled into the receiver but soon her smile dropped and she turned to look at Emma. Emma's heart sank not knowing what was happening. "Thanks for calling we will be there soon" Rose said as she hung up.

"Mom what's wrong? Was that Will?" Emma asked as tears now were freely running down her face.

Rose shook her head. "That was Will's mother, there was an accident"


	10. Accident and Christmas

**Young Love **

**Chapter 10**

"Oh my gosh is he ok please tell me he is ok!" Emma said panicking.

"He's at the hospital now he was unconscious when the police arrived at the scene" Rose said

"I need to see him now I need to know he is alright"

"Ok get your jacket on and lets head over to the hospital"

The drive seemed to take forever and as Rose pulled into the parking lot Emma jumped out of the car even before Rose had the car in park. Emma ran into the hospital and up to the front desk "I'm here for Will Schuester"

"Emma?" Emma heard the familiar voice behind her as she turned and saw Janet standing there.

"Is he alright? What happened?" Emma asked as she began crying once again.

"He still hasn't woken up but he is stable" Janet said crying "Doctors are saying that there hopeful and his injuries are not to bad and he will make a full recovery"

"Can I see him?"

"Of course you can" Janet said as Emma and Rose followed her into the hospital to Will's room. "Just prepare yourself for what you are going to see, Will is covered in bandages and has cuts and bruises on his face and arms."

Emma nodded and then followed Janet into his room and was shocked to see Will. "Oh Will" Emma softly said as she sat on the edge of his hospital bed. Emma turned around to look at Janet "What happened?"

"A car skidded through a stop sign and went up to the sidewalk and Will I guess was walking there and the car hit him." Janet broke down in tears "I was walking to your house when I saw the police pulling him out from underneath the car…I just couldn't…I couldn't breath when I saw him I thought…he was…" Janet couldn't get the words out. "I thought he was dead" Janet cried as Rose pulled her into a hug. "When I ran over there I saw he was still alive I broke down again, I was just so thankful that he was still alive"

Emma looked back at Will and rubbed his hand that was not in a cast. "Please wake up Will, we need to make sure your ok" Emma then placed a kiss on his forehead "I love you Will" Emma said as she rested her head on his chest and cried into his chest. "Please Will, I need to know that your alright I cant live with out you" At that moment Emma felt a hand on her back and she heard gasps behind her coming from both Rose and Janet. Emma smiled as she looked to see that the hand on her back was Will's "Will? Baby can you hear me?" Emma said as she grabbed Will's hand and he responded by lightly squeezing her hand "He just squeezed my hand!" Emma said to Janet and Rose went to get a nurse. A nurse quickly came and Emma moved out of the way while still holding his hand.

Will's eyes soon slowly opened his eyes "Emma?"

"I'm here Will, I'm right here honey" Emma said with tears in her eyes. Emma leaned over and carefully hugged him "I'm so glad your ok! We were so worried about you! Do you remember what happened" Tears formed in Will's eyes which made Emma's heart just break seeing him in pain. "Oh baby please don't cry" Emma said as she laid down next to Will and hugged him.

"I was so scared before I blacked out, I was trying to keep my eyes open and not close my eyes but I couldn't. I thought I was going to die if I did and all I could think about was you Emma. I had to stay alive, you're the one thing that makes my life worth living for"

"Oh Will" Emma cried into his shoulder "I love you so much"

"I love you to"

Will was in the hospital for the next few days then was released. Will missed the next week of school but it was the week before winter break so he decided to just go back to school when school resumes.

It was the last day of school so Emma decided to go and see Will. "I'm so glad you came over Emma" Janet said as she let Emma in "Will has been going crazy inside the house"

"So I'm taking it that he is feeling better?"

"He is still in some pain especially when he tries to walk on his leg and his arm is painful also. Will is just tired of seeing mine and his fathers face, so he will be thrilled to see you"

"I have been wanting to get over here more this week but Will asked me to not walk over here by myself. With everything that happened he wouldn't be too happy if he found out I walked over here."

"I don't think he will care at the moment he will just be glad that you're here"

Emma walked up the stairs and knocked on his door "Who is it?" Will said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Emma opened the door and popped her head in "You should sound a little happier to see me today" Emma laughed

Will looked relieved "I'm so glad you came today! I'm going crazy in this house!" Will laughed

"I'm sure you are going crazy! I would be too if I had to lie in bed all day" Emma smiled as she leaned over to kiss Will. "I have missed you at school this week"

"I have missed you more" Will smiled "At least you have school and glee to keep your mind off of me I am here all by myself with my mom and dad all day."

"I know you have but school is out now for three weeks for break so I can come over more often" Emma smiled "We also have Christmas to look forward to"

"I'm sorry this is not going to be a good Christmas for us" Will said

"What do you mean?"

"I planned this whole romantic Christmas date and now that I am stuck in this bed" Emma stopped him mid-sentence with a kiss.

"Honey it's ok trust me with everything that happened, I am just glad you are here" Emma began to feel the tears welling up in her eyes "You could of died and I would be here right now with out you and going through the worst pain possible. If you died I don't know what I…" Emma was then interrupted with Will's lips.

"Baby please no playing the 'if' game cause I'm still alive and I'm going to get better" Will pulled her down to lie next to him "I love you so much and I'm sorry this has made you so upset"

"You have no idea how worried I was about you. When my mom told me I feared the worst and I started to think what I would do without you"

"Baby please don't get upset again, I hate seeing you this sad"

"I know but I realized at that moment that I needed you in my life, you are the one and only love for me Will and I never want to loose you. Even before the accident I thought you were the one but I never was sure if it was just young love or puppy love. When I thought I lost you I realized that I loved you and I couldn't love anyone but you. I wish it didn't take me this long to realize that, but I love you will more then I ever thought I could love anyone in my life."

Will and Emma both had tears in their eyes "I love you so much" Will said as he hugged Emma then kissed her. "I didn't know what love was till I met you, you showed me that and I will always love you till the day I die"

**One week later**

"I promise you Emma next Christmas will be much better and I will give you your gift then. I wish I could give it to you now but with my leg I cant"

"Will I told you before that it was ok all I want for Christmas is you" Emma smiled as she began singing a Christmas song

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Will and Emma began to sing the rest of the song together and smiling at each other as they sang the final notes of the song.

"I love you" Will said as he leaned over to kiss her. "But I'm still making this up to you when I get better"

"Ok if you feel you have to then that's fine, I just want to make sure you know that it's not necessary to get me anything for Christmas. With everything that's has happened I'm just grateful that you're here celebrating with me" Emma smiled

"Oh its very necessary" Will laughed "But I am very glad to be here celebrating our first Christmas together also"

Will and Emma spent the rest of their Christmas together before Emma's mom came to pick her up from Will's house. "Did you have a good time tonight with Will?" Rose asked Emma.

"Wonderful time, I'm so glad Will is feeling better and that I got to spend the time with him! This really was a great Christmas!"


	11. New Years

**Young Love **

**Chapter 11**

**New Years Eve**

"Will you can stay in the bed there is no reason for you to get out of bed" Emma explained to Will

"Honey I need to get out of this bed, it's New Years Eve, we should celebrate"

"We can celebrate here in your room" Emma said as she helped Will out of his bed and made there way down the stairs "Just take your time there is no need to rush"

They made it to the bottom of the stairs and Will sat and rested on the couch in the living room "I can't believe how tired I got just from that short walk" Will laughed

"That's what happens when you haven't walked in weeks and your body is healing from a very serious accident which is why we should stay home and just celebrate here"

"Maybe your right"

"When am I ever not right" Emma laughed "Now is there anything you need?"

Will smiled up at Emma "You" Will said patting the seat next to him on the couch.

"I guess I can do that" Emma smiled as she sat down next to Will as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"This is all I need for a great New Years Eve, just me and my beautiful girlfriend" Will smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"This is all I need also just being here with you is more then enough for me"

Will and Emma snuggled on the couch watching the news cast of the party in downtown New York City. "Only thirty more minutes in the year, what do you look forward to in the new year?" Emma smiled

"Well my main thing is to enjoy the year with you and see where our relationship goes" Will smiled as he kissed Emma "What about you?"

"Well I'm hoping for a better year then this year. Even though the second half of the year was better then the first half. The last few years have been sad years for my family with my father having cancer, so I'm just looking forward to happier times with you and my family"

"I'm hoping you have a better year also. I know I will try my hardest to make this year better then ever"

"Thank you Will"

"No need to thank me, all I want to do is to make you happy"

"You make me happy everyday, I don't know how much better life could get for us"

"Things can only get better from here, Emma. We have so much more in our relationship to look forward to, marriage, starting a family and spending the rest of our lives together till were old and gray" Will smiled.

"Marriage?" Emma asked stunned that Will just brought up the subject of marriage.

Will feared that he said too much too soon "Well yeah, I mean I'm not saying lets get married tomorrow but it is something I have thought about for our future. Haven't you thought of that?" Will asked concerned.

"Well yeah but its just weird hearing you say it out loud. It's something that I have been saying in my head. I mean I'm only 15 and your 16 years old, we shouldn't be planning on even thinking of marriage till we are done with college."

"So you wouldn't even want to have a long engagement if I asked you…like soon?"

Emma laughed "Very funny Will, no way would our family like a 15 and 16 year olds getting engaged" Emma shook her head thinking Will was just joking but then she looked over at him and saw the seriousness in his face. "Wait your serious?" Emma said shocked as the smile dropped off of her face.

"I thought since you loved me and said you knew I was your one and only true love I thought you would be ok with a long engagement"

"I don't know I never thought about it before"

"Emma" Will said turning to face her as he grabbed her hands in his "I love you more then anything and all I want to do is keep on loving you till the day I die. I have never been so sure of anything in my entire life. Yes we are young but age is just a number, weather I'm 16 or 26 I will still love you the same or even more. I wanted to give this to you in the future but after my accident I realized life is short and I want to give you a small token of my love for you to wear on your left hand" Will said as he pulled a ring out of his pocket "I want you to know how much I care for you and love you. I'm not saying lets run out and get married; I just wanted you to know that I want this to last forever. So Emma Pillsbury will you be my wife one day?" Will said with a smile on his face but also a little scared on what her answer was going to be.

All that was heard now was the countdown in the background on the TV.

"5…4…3…2…"

Emma smiled "Yes I would love too"

"…1…Happy New Years!" The words came through the speakers of the tv but Will and Emma didn't hear a word of it.

"I love you!" Will said with a huge smile on his face as their lips crashed together at the stroke of midnight.

"I love you too, so much!" Emma said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Here lets put this on your finger" Will said holding the ring up as Emma stuck her left hand out towards him. Will slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. "Thank you for starting this year out so great for the both of us"

"No thank you Will, you make me so happy!" Emma said with a huge smile on her face. "This is the best way to start the New Year!"


	12. Telling the Parents

**Young Love Chapter 12**

"Married! Your 16 years old and Emma's 15 you can't be getting married!" Will's father yelled not believing what Will was saying. "She's not knocked up is she!?"

"What! No of course not! Were just engaged dad and were not getting married soon"

"Well I sure hope you're not that stupid Will!"

"What are you saying dad that I am stupid!" Will said raising his voice. "Is it stupid for me to show my fiancé how much I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her!"

"You are 16 years old Will! When you get older you will know what love is!"

"I know what love is dad!" Will grabbed Emma's hand "This woman here is the woman who I know I love and I know in my heart that I love her! You cant tell me how I am feeling and if its real love or not!"

Will's father couldn't even say another word to him about this so Will's mother stepped in "Will honey I know your upset but please be rational here, our 16 year old son just told us he is engaged to his girlfriend. This is kind of a shock to us both"

"Well I was hoping you could be supportive of our decisions"

Will's father now had more to say but this was something Will would not like very much. His dad looked at Emma "I can't believe you said yes to him, I thought you were smarter then this" Emma's eyes shot open and the adrenaline in Will made him even forget the pain in his legs.

"What did you just say to her!?" Will said nearly shouting.

"You heard me"

"Don't ever talk to her like that again! I will not stand here and listen to you insult Emma like that!" Will shouted, as Emma remained silent.

"Well you want to be treated like an adult so I'm treating you like one. Just don't expect me to be happy about this. If you want to ruin your life then go ahead and do it. I'm telling you this is all a mistake to get engaged this young and so soon into the relationship"

"Emma is not a mistake, I love her and I wont stand here listening to you talk about her like she's not even here!" Will walked to the door and helped Emma put her jacket on then slipped into his jacket and walked out the door.

"If you walk out of that door don't plan on coming back here!" Will's father shouted as Will slammed the door.

"Will please talk to your father, I don't want to be the reason you and your father never speak again"

"No I won't talk to my father not after the way he talked to you in there" Will said still mad at what his father said.

"Well I'm not going to take this till you do cause I don't want to feel guilty for the rest of our lives" Emma said as she removed the ring Will had just given her.

"Emma please don't do this, you're the only family I need."

"Will just hear me out on this one. I have realized that life is too short. My father just died not that long ago and I hate seeing you and your father fighting, and because of me. What if your father dies tomorrow before you get to talk to him again, do you want your last memory to be of you both fighting? Can you imagine the amount of guilt you would have? You should be the one person to understand how easily life can get taken away from you. So please will you just talk to your father, for me?" Emma said with that cute smile that made Will so happy to see.

"Alright I will talk to him, I just want to let things cool down first and I will talk to him first thing in the morning." Will smiled "I love you Emma. You always know what to say, you are so good at helping people out with their problems"

"I love you too and thanks I love helping people out with there problems. It's been something I have been always good at."

"Yes you are great at that" Will smiled

"Well let's go back to my house and you can sleep on the couch tonight and in the morning you can go talk to your father"

"Ok sounds good, thanks Emma"

The next morning Will and Emma went to talk to his father and even though his father still wasn't happy about such an early engagement he did apologize to Emma for what he said and Will was happy he did and Emma accepted it.

"All we want for you both is to be happy and engagement is a huge commitment. Your both so young and have only been dating six months." Janet said

"I know were young that's why I just wanted to tell Emma that I want us to last forever and I just wanted to show her that. I wanted Emma to look at her left hand and see the ring on it and smile knowing that I want to be with her forever. Is that so wrong?"

"No it's not wrong but I still hope when you both get older that you will feel the same way about each other"

"I know in my heart I will still feel the same way about Emma as I do now. I may be young but I know I love her"

"And I love Will also and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him, and age is just a number"

"What does your mother have to say about this?" Janet asked

"Well I haven't told her yet"

"Actually your mother knows already" Will said looking over at Emma.

"How does she know?" Emma asked confused

"Well last month I went to go talk to your mom about how she felt about me proposing to you and having a long engagement"

"And?"

"Well she was happy for us, she did say she was glad I was asking for a long engagement but she knows that we love each other" Will said as he smiled.

"Really she was ok with it?" Emma said smiling now

"Yes she was very happy for us, but we should go and tell her today since she doesn't know when I was going to ask you" Will smiled "So do you want to go back to your house so we can do that"

"I would love to" Emma said beaming as she grabbed Will's hand

"Great lets go then" Will said

Will and Emma made the short walk to Emma's house and walked in to the living room where Rose was sitting down on the couch watching TV.

"Mom can we talk to you?"

"Of course you can, What's up?"

"Well at midnight last night Will proposed to me" Emma said smiling as she held up her hand showing her the ring.

"This is amazing! I'm so happy for you both!" Rose said jumping up from the couch and went to hug Emma first then Will "Well I guess this means I have another son now" Rose said as she smiled towards Will.

"Mom!" Emma said as she rolled her eyes "Were engaged not married yet" Emma said as she softly chuckled.

"Ok ok future son, but still I'm so happy for you both! This is the first engagement between any of my kids, who knew the first one would be my 15 year old daughter" Rose smiled

"Oh mom" Emma giggled "It's a long engagement"

"Oh I know so whens the date! After high school or after college?"

"Uh I'm not sure but probably after college" Emma said unsure since there not positive on when"

"Well I would say wait till after college for sure" Rose was getting excited about one of her kids getting engaged even if it was a long engagement.

"No worries, we plan on waiting till we are ready for marriage and I would like to have a good job where I can take care of Emma" Will smiled as he looked over at Emma. "I love Emma and I want to make sure we are ready for marriage because I want to make sure this last forever"

"You two are going to last forever, as a mother I know it when I see it and I would never of agreed to this early proposal if I didn't see it"

"Thanks mom" Emma smiled. Emma loved knowing that her mother approved of Will and loves them both and only hoped for the best.

"I only wish that your father was here to celebrate this" Rose said as she began to get emotional. "Your father loved Will and when I talked to him after you left that evening he was so happy to of met Will. I knew he knew it was close to his time because he told me that you both had his blessing in marriage whenever you decided on it"

"Really mom? Dad gave us his blessing?" Emma asked as her eyes fogged up with tears.

Rose shook her head "Yes honey he did and he's looking down at you both smiling, I know it"

"Thank you mom for telling me this" Emma said as she hugged her mom as the tears broke free from her eyes.''

"I love you Emma"

"I love you too mom" Emma turned in her mothers arms and looked at Will "I love you too Will" Emma said smiling as Will walked over to the two woman.

"I love you Emma" Will said as he kissed her "And I love you mom" Will said as they all chuckled at Will calling Emma's mom 'mom'.

"Oh I love you too Will" Rose said as they all pulled into a group hug.


End file.
